


Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two

by onvavoir



Series: I'll plead the fifth on all of this [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Implausible Physicality, M/M, Swing Dancing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onvavoir/pseuds/onvavoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, that escalated quickly.</p><p>Almost entirely the fault of <a href="http://sashayed.tumblr.com/post/146358648210/benny-goodman-martha-tilton-cant-teach-my-old">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two

Bucky's deeply engrossed in creating yet another Spotify playlist when he hears Steve come up behind him.

"Is that Benny Goodman?" Steve asks.

Bucky looks over at him with a grin.

"Yeah. This thing's got everything. I was looking for a particular song and kinda got preoccupied, and that was… an hour ago."

"God…" Steve says, bending to read the list. "I haven't heard some of these songs in…"

Bucky slips his arm under Steve's and pulls him in, hand pressed to his broad back. What surprises him is that Steve settles into it, resting one hand on Bucky's shoulder with the other held loosely in the metal hand. They used to dance like this. Well… not like this, exactly. It comes back to him, muscle memory, forward and back, a little push at the shoulder blade, although Steve's a lot taller than he used to be. He still moves the right way. Out and back, smooth, every bit as light on his feet as he was before the war. It ignites something in Bucky's chest that he can't quite identify, something that makes him smile bigger than he has in a long time. Steve sees him and smiles too, that heartbreaking smile he gets when Bucky remembers something without prompting.

Bucky pulls him in again and holds him a little closer, cheek to cheek, slow dancing now. He closes his eyes. It's 1938 again, and after no end of mulish refusals, Steve's finally agreed to learn to dance with him. Bucky teaches him the basic steps, the framing, gives him little shoves when he tries to lead himself. It doesn't take long for Steve to relax into it, to let Bucky guide him and move him.

"See? You're a natural, Steve."

"That your way of saying I'm girly, jerk?"

"No, it ain't. Now be quiet, dear, I'm trying to concentrate."

Sometimes Steve would kick him in the shin-- accidentally of course-- and the dancing would devolve into a scrap, and then Bucky would end up on top of Steve, tickling him until he surrendered and both of them were crying with laughter.

They never really got the chance to dance with each other properly in public, even just to show off, although one of their neighbours told Steve about a dance hall not far away that paid no mind to whether you were dancing with a guy or a gal. He wishes they'd gone, if only once. Do people still dance like this?

He and Steve are still tucked up close when Sam comes in. He pauses to lift an eyebrow and hangs up his jacket. Bucky smiles and swings Steve out, pulls him back in.

"Are you two, like, _actually_ dancing?"

"Yes, sweetheart, some of us know how to dance like gentlemen."

"Oh, is _that_ how it is."

"Oh, that's how it is," Bucky murmurs.

"Do me a favour, Sam, and play number eleven?" Steve asks.

Sam skips to that track, which turns out to be _Sing, Sing, Sing_. Because Steve lives to make his life difficult.

"Oh shit, this is too fast--" Bucky says.

"Is it?" Steve asks, all innocence, and Bucky gives him a glare.

He gets on board with the new tempo and decides that turnabout's fair play. It's been literally decades since he did any of the more complicated moves, but the gauntlet's been thrown. He throws in a Texas Tommy, half-expecting Steve to get his arms tangled, but the bastard whirls right through it like it hasn't been eighty-something years. Bucky eyes him and pulls him back in, around again, then leaves him out there at arm's length. He raises his eyebrows the way he used to when he was dying to try out a fancy show-off move. Steve raises an eyebrow of his own.

"Around the back?" he mouths.

Steve does not look convinced, but he puts on his best I'm-gonna-try-face as Bucky pulls him in, he kicks off, and thank fuck they've both got super reflexes, because Bucky's pretty sure they would have fallen over mid-move otherwise. As it is, he manages to swing all 200 pounds of Steve around and throw him overhead, Steve lands with surprising softness, and Sam applauds. Steve and Bucky grin at each other. They don't try any other fancy moves, but Bucky does grab Steve and dip him, leans down to kiss him, overbalances and sends them both tumbling onto the floor, laughing.

"You always were a goddamn show-off," Steve says.

Bucky pins him, knees planted on either side of Steve's torso, and kisses him.

"It ain't showing off when you're good at it," Bucky says.

He glances at Sam, leaned against the back of the sofa watching them.

"You wanna go?" Bucky asks. "God, I forgot how fucking long this song is."

Sam shakes his head and laughs.

"Hell no, you are not throwing _me_ around like that."

"You can lead," Bucky says, resting an elbow on Steve's chest.

Steve knocks it away and glares at him.

"You never used to let _me_ lead!"

"Hush, sweetheart."

Bucky puts a hand over Steve's mouth and gives Sam a winning smile. Steve launches himself upward with his legs and throws Bucky onto his back, lands on him with a triumphant _ha_ and knocks the wind out of him.

"Oof. If you wanna fuck, baby, you can just say so. No need to be coy."

Steve rolls his eyes and tries to get up. Bucky traps him, rolls him over onto his back, and kisses him wetly.

"You can even do me if you want," he teases.

Steve sighs and rolls his eyes in Sam's direction, as if Sam's going to do anything to help. He mumbles something, and it takes Bucky's enhanced hearing and a few seconds of thought to figure out what it was.

"Like when you're on top."

Bucky looks up at Sam to gauge whether he heard that. Nada.

"Is that so…" he says, lowering his voice.

He gets one knee in between Steve's thighs, then the other, and spreads them apart, Steve's legs wrapped around his waist. He brings his face in close to Steve's, less than an inch away. Steve tries for a kiss, but Bucky holds him down, smirking. He looks up at Sam, who lets out an _ugh_ and goes into the kitchen for something. Bucky looks down again. Steve's gone red, which means only one thing. Bucky tightens his grip around Steve's wrists.

"That what's got you all het up, honey?" he murmurs.

Steve squirms, which means yes, and Bucky reflects for a moment on the convenience of having a third person there to help with logistics. Though Sam's still in the kitchen, having put something in the microwave, and…

"Is that _popcorn_?" Bucky asks.

Sam pops his head around the corner.

"Well, I need a snack to go with my entertainment, you know?"

Steve and Bucky look at him, at each other, and then laugh.

"I feel objectified," Steve lies.

"Mm, I'll objectify you hard in a minute."

He goes back to kissing Steve, slower now, rocks his hips against Steve's ass. Sam's footsteps pass through the living room, into the bedroom, then return just before he plops onto the sofa with an actual bowl of popcorn.

"You're unbelievable," Bucky says.

Sam shrugs and chucks a bottle of lube at him, which he catches neatly with his metal hand. The condom Sam flings at him doesn't fly quite as well, and Bucky shoots him a dirty look as he reaches well over Steve's head to pick it up from where it lands on the floor. He wiggles back into position and kisses Steve harder, picks up his wrists just enough that he can slap them down again. Steve moans into his mouth.

"I haven't even touched you yet, you slut."

He pauses. He can't simultaneously hold Steve's wrists _and_ get their clothes off. He looks up at Sam again in entreaty. Sam sighs.

"Fine. But just for a second."

He gets up from the sofa and moves over to them on his knees. Steve glances up at him in befuddlement, until Sam's hands close around his wrists. His chest heaves a little. He looks up at Sam from under those long eyelashes, and Bucky lays even odds on Sam forgetting about his popcorn. He strips off Steve's pants and boxers and licks a line up his thigh just to fuck with him. Steve's back arches, and he tries to hook his legs around Bucky's waist to draw him back in.

"Behave," he says. "Or I'll just go fuck Sam."

"You wouldn't."

Steve doesn't sound entirely sure, though, and he does hold still while Bucky sits back to undo his jeans. He pauses for a moment. Reconsidering his approach, he shoves his jeans and underwear down, just past the swell of his ass, but not off. Just enough to free his hard-on, and then he slinks back up Steve's body to kiss him and grind against him, fully clothed. Steve wraps his legs around Bucky's waist, and suddenly Bucky wants very much to fuck him up against a wall like this. Possibly a better view for Sam, too.

Bucky lubricates his fingers, starts with two just because he knows Steve likes it. Steve whines in the back of his throat and pushes down as much as he can with Sam holding his wrists. Bucky opens him up, a little slower than he normally would, just to watch Steve squirm. His face is flushed, his eyes half-closed, his mouth open, intoxicated, and he's never sexier than right at this moment, ready and eager and stripped of self-consciousness. Bucky looks up at Sam and gives him a nod. Sam moves back to the sofa, and Bucky pulls on Steve's arms.

"Up."

Baffled, Steve does as he's told. Bucky lets go of his wrists just long enough to shove him hard against the nearest wall. Steve's eyes widen for a second, his eyelids flutter, and then he does that calculated look up from under his eyelashes that is one hundred percent intentional but also two hundred percent hot as fuck. Bucky grabs one thigh and lifts, gets Steve's leg hooked around his lower back. He tears the condom open and shifts to find just the right angle to get his dick into Steve.

"Oh my god, Bucky…"

"Shh. C'mere."

He slides in, and for a moment he has to rest his head on Steve's shoulder to collect himself, because holy god Steve's ass is tight. He takes a deep breath. Pulls Steve's other thigh up, until he's settled on Bucky's hips with his legs around Bucky's waist. He's heavy, but not so heavy that Bucky can't hold him up. He gives Steve a good hard thrust, and Steve makes a noise he's never heard before, a kind of breathy cry. Bucky glances over his shoulder. Sam's frozen in place with a handful of popcorn halfway to his open mouth. Bucky smiles at him, feral.

He pins Steve's wrists over his head and holds them there, kisses him hard on the mouth and starts fucking him hard against the wall. He holds Steve's wrists hard enough to bruise, half to hold him up and half just to mark him. Steve's thighs are tight around his waist, his eyes shut tight. Bucky fucks him hard enough that every thrust hitches him upward a little, and each time Steve makes that breathy little noise and his body clenches around Bucky's dick. Bucky rests his forehead against the wall just above Steve's shoulder. He's close, too close. There is also the small problem of his hands being occupied, but Steve seems content to be fucked for the time being, along with the friction of his cock trapped between them and the rush of being held, not down but _up_. Bucky gives over to the heat and the friction and comes, hard, with a groan he doesn't recognise as coming from his own throat as his knees buckle and threaten to drop them both.

Steve's past the point of even moaning now, head lolling, lost in it. Bucky lets him down to sit on the floor, slumped against the wall. He's so fucked out that he hardly moves when Bucky closes his mouth around his dick and finishes him off in seconds with a wet, messy blowjob, still pinning his wrists to his sides and holding them hard. Steve comes with hardly a whimper. He lets out just a little sigh and then the taste of him floods Bucky's mouth and throat. He collapses backwards, panting. For a few moments he genuinely cannot move, so he stares at the ceiling and lies there until he regains control of his limbs.

When Bucky finally rolls over and manages to sit up, Sam's still on the sofa, although the bowl of popcorn's been abandoned. They lock eyes, and for a moment neither says anything.

"I hope you don't expect _me_ to pull that off," Sam says, and Bucky laughs. "That bitch is _heavy_."

"This _bitch_ can also hear you," Steve says, although the reproach is undercut a little by the fact that he still sounds a little breathless.

The two of them pick themselves up off the floor, get cleaned up, and then drape themselves on both sides of Sam, who hasn't stopped smiling.

"Nice show?" Bucky asks.

"Oh my god… that was…"

He just nods then, as if Bucky and Steve know what he's thinking and undoubtedly agree.

"God, I wish I could have seen that," Steve says.

Sam's smile gets a little wider, a little sharper.

"Well then. In that case, I'm glad I recorded it."

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9s05OCKfFs) is the move in question. I take no responsibility if you end up watching lindy hop videos for several hours.


End file.
